custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chrone
Chrone is an island in the Matoran Universe, and the headquarters of the mysterious Shadow of Ages. History Chrone was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. Shortly after it's creation, the entity Millennium took up residence on this island, and later founded the Shadow of Ages here. He soon constructed a massive fortress on the island, using it as his base of operations. Following the downfall of the warlord Alxor, the Mersion scientist Kulant traveled to Chrone to seek answers, though was instead captured and recruited into the Shadow of Ages. Several thousands of years later, the Order of Mata Nui member, Mersery, traveled to the island to investigate a large temporal disturbance in the fabric of time that had occurred on the island. After sneaking into the island's main fortress, Mersery sabotaged Millennium's experiments, and fought and defeated the entity, though was soon forced to flee the island. The island was later the sight of a massive conflict within the ranks of the Shadow of Ages after the group fragmented when Millennium allowed his ambitious agents to gain influence over the group. Unable to overthrow Millennium or come to an agreement, the leaders of the splintered factions went to war with each other, laying waste to Chrone and damaging the faction's infrastructure in the process. Eventually, Millennium recovered from the wounds dealt by Mersery, and swiftly regained control of the Shadow of Ages and Chrone. Later, the Makuta known as Dredzek was brought here, where he was convinced to join the Shadow of Ages. Shortly before the conclusion of the siege of Metru Nui, Millennium teleported Dredzek and his Matoran assistant, Corzakx, to the island. He then used his powers to create a powerful perception filter around the island, effectively shielding the isle and its inhabitant's presence from Teridax. Chrone survived Teridax's death, and the subsequent destruction wrought throughout the Matoran Universe. Though the island was deeply damaged during this event, Millennium and his allies continued to use it as their main base. Landscape Chrone is a highly unstable land, with active volcanoes and barren mountain ranges. It is rarely visited, and usually only by members of the Shadow of Ages. Its treacherous and harsh terrain was among the key reasons it was chosen by Millennium to be his base, in addition to its isolated position. However, despite the unforgiving nature of the island, Chrone is known to have small rivers of liquid Protodermis, though many of these streams are dirtied with ash and molten magma, making them breeding grounds from diseases. Locations Chrone Fortress On the eastern side of the island is a massive fortress carved into the face of one of the island largest volcanoes. The fortress serves as the headquarters of the Shadow of Ages and the heart of its extensive information network. The base is equipped with technology that seems almost alien to any other piece of machinery in the known universe; the technology itself having been stolen from the Great Beings. The fortress contains meditation chambers, a laboratory where Millennium conducts his time-related experiments, a library filled with forbidden knowledge, a torture facility, an armory, and a large throne room which is built into the center of the volcano. The fortress is highly protected from attackers, with numerous traps and devices having been put in place to prevent intruders from entering. Inhabitants Other than members of the Shadow of Ages, very little life is known to reside on the island. Prisoners captured by Millennium's agents are usually held on Chrone, and are interrogated in his fortress' underground chambers. Despite the merciless characteristics of Chrone, life is still known to persist on the isle, as a small population of Rahi is known to exist. Rahi Due to the fierce conditions of Chrone, very few Rahi species are known to reside on the island. The few that do, tend to be highly aggressive and extremely territorial. They are generally left alone by travelers due to their savage nature, and usually residing in caves or cliff edges among other natural formations. Below is a list of the island's known species. *Catapult Scorpions *Shallows Cat *Muaka *Dagger Spider *Doom Viper *Nui-Jaga Category:Locations Category:Islands